Byun Family
by Baekhyun-Chan
Summary: REPUBLISH! WITH NEW ACCOUNT! Byun Baekhyun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Byun Luhan sang hyung mencintainya dan bahkan berusaha memilikinya. Mampukah Chanyeol melindungi Baekhyun dari kekejaman Kyungsoo dan Luhan juga ibu tirinya? LUBAEK, CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Byun Family

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, Park Chanyeol, D.O Kyungsoo, Kim Jun Myoon, Oh Sehun dll

Pairing: ChanBaek, LuBaek, SooBaek, All x Baek

Seorang namja berambut pirang keluar dari mobilnya begitu mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah mewah bak istana. Dengan langkah tergesa namja tampan itu memasuki rumahnya yang di sambut oleh beberapa maid yang berdiri rapih dan membungkuk kearah sang Tuan rumah.

Luhan, nama namja tadi hanya mengangkat tangannya asal dan segera menghampiri kedua adiknya yang tengah bersantai di depan ruang keluarga sembari menonton Televisi dengan beberapa camilan di meja yang sudah berserakan dimana mana.

"Mana Baekhyun?"

Seketika saja, dua orang yang tengah bersantai itu menegakkan duduknya begitu mendengar suara tegas Luhan sang hyung tertua, kedua nya meneguk ludah kasar.

"Baekhyun, sepertinya masih berada di luaran hyung." Jawab Kyungsoo tenang meski tadi sempat terkejut dengan kedatangan Luhan. Luhan menggeram marah dan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Dan kalian diam saja hah?" Sentak Luhan marah kearah Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Sehun sang adik bungsu hanya mampu menunduk takut,berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang berani menatap Luhan.

"Aku dan Sehun berbeda sekolah dengan Baekhyun hyung, jadi mana bisa kami memantau dia." Tukas Kyungsoo acuh tak acuh.

"Shit!"

"SUHOO!"

Luhan berteriak keras memanggil Suho adik tertuanya. Terdengar suara langkah cepat di lantai atas. Suho, si adik tertua sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Luhan yang tak biasanya. Biasanya Luhan akan datang saat malam hari tiba. Akan tetapi ini masih pukul tiga sore, dan Luhan sudah pulang dengan wajah yang menahan amarah.

"Hyung sudah pulang?" Tanya Suho pelan.

"Kemana Baekhyun? Kenapa dia tidak ada dirumah Suho?" Tanya Luhan cepat. Suho menggeleng pelan tanda ia tak tahu.

"Astaga! Apa saja yang kalian lakukan hah? Kenapa hanya menjaga Baekhyun saja kalian tidak becus?" Hardik Luhan kepada ketiga adiknya itu.

"Hyung, sudah kubi_"

"DIAM KAU KYUNGSOO!" Sentak Luhan nyalang kearah Kyungsoo yang mendengus marah. Baekhyun lagi Baekhyun lagi. Batin Kyungsoo kesal.

"YONGGUK!"

Luhan memanggil salah satu bodyguard nya.

"Kau cari Baekhyun sekar..."

Klekk

Semua terdiam. Luhan menghentikan ucapannya dan dengan secara cepat menoleh kearah pintu utama. Disana, Baekhyun si anak tengah keluarga Byun baru saja memasuki rumahnya dengan keadaan seragam sekolah yang lusuh dan kotor.

Dengan langkah cepat Luhan menghampiri Baekhyun dan_

PLAKKK

Tamparan keras telak hinggap di pipi mulus Byun Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungil itu terjerembab jatuh. Baekhyun hanya diam dengan kepala yang menunduk dan satu tangannya memegang pipinya yang memerah karna tamparan tadi.

Srak

"Akhhh!"

Luhan menarik kasar lengan Baekhyun dan mencengkram dagu lancip Baekhyun hingga wajah cantik itu terangkat kasar.

"Darimana? Kenapa baru pulang hemm?" Tanya Luhan dingin, Baekhyun menelan ludah tanpa mampu menjawab, dirinya terlalu takut dengan tatapan tajam Luhan.

"DARIMANA?" Bentak Luhan seraya mendorong tubuh kecil Baekhyun kearah Sofa membuat Suho dan Sehun sedikit takut melihat hyung mereka begitu emosi. Tak ada yang berani menghentikan Luhan. Tak ada yang bisa, siapapun itu.

"Ukhhh..."

Baekhyun mengaduh pilu dan menyentuh lengannya yang terasa sakit karna membentur sisian sofa.

"A aku..." Baekhyun terbata, dan dirinya sudah ingin menangis.

Semuanya hening demi mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, namun beberapa detik Baekhyun tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata katanya karna ia tahu apapun alasan yang ia berikan Luhan pasti akan menghukumnya.

"APA?"

"Cha Chanyeol..."

PLAKKK

Suho dan Sehun menutup mata mereka tak sanggup melihat bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun yang sudah terjerembab ke sofa saat Luhan menamparnya lagi. Darah sudah mengalir di tepi bibir Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sudah sukses menangis.

"Hiks... mi mianhae hyung... jeongmal..." Isaknya lirih dan pelan. Nafas Luhan memburu, emosi masih menguasai tubuhnya hingga ia pun membanting Vas bunga di meja ke dinding saking marahnya ia saat mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut Baekhyun.

"Dengar kan aku Byun Baekhyun, sekali lagi aku mendengar kau bersama Chanyeol, aku benar benar akan mengurungmu dirumah ini! mengerti!"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan karna percuma saja ia menolak Luhan, ia tak akan pernah bisa melawan, Luhan berkuasa penuh atas dirinya bahkan hidupnya.

"Sehun bawa hyung mu kekamar dan kunci pintunya!" Titah Luhan dan diangguki cepat oleh Sehun. Sehun segera menarik lengan Baekhyun dan setengah menyeret tubuh kecil Baekhyun menuju lantai atas.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan menatap tajam kearah Suho dan Kyungsoo bergantian.

"Kyungsoo, mulai besok Baekhyun akan pindah ke sekolahmu!" Ucap Luhan tegas dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kyungsoo menggeram kesal dan membanting gelas kelantai. Dirinya benar benar kesal, marah dan benci. Benci pada Baekhyun, dan benci pada Luhan.

"Katakan padaku hyung, haruskah aku tidak membenci Baekhyun huh? Haruskah aku tetap bersikap baik pada anak sialan itu yang selalu saja menyusahkanku dan lainnya hah?" Cecar Kyungsoo pada Suho. Suho menghela nafas dan menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimanapun juga Baekhyun adalah hyung mu Soo ah. Mana bisa kau membenci hyung mu sendiri..." Ucap Suho lembut.

"Tapi anak itu selalu membuat masalah hyung, dan kenapa Luhan hyung harus... harus... akhhh!" Kyungsoo menjerit frustasi. Suho menunduk pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi, meski ia adalah anak kedua di keluarga Byun, tapi ia tak punya hak apa apa untuk mengurus keluarganya. Semuanya di pegang oleh Luhan. Semua kendali Luhan yang atur, Perusahaan, rumah bahkan diri mereka sendiripun Luhan yang atur.

Mungkin dirinya, Kyungsoo dan Sehun masih bisa melakukan hal apapun dengan bebas, tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Luhan akan sangat mengatur hidup Baekhyun, apapun yang di lakukan Baekhyun harus dengan persetujuan Luhan. Dan jika Luhan tidak setuju maka mau tidak mau Baekhyun harus menurut.

Kehidupan Baekhyun diatur penuh oleh Luhan maupun kedua orang tua mereka. Baekhyun memang mudah sakit, akan tetapi Baekhyun bukanlah tahanan yang mesti terkurung didalam rumahnya sendiri.

Terkadang, ia, Kyungsoo maupun Sehun sedikit merasa iri jika Luhan lebih memperhatikan Baekhyun. Jika Baekhyun sakit, sesibuk apapun Luhan ia pasti akan pulang kerumah dan menjaga Baekhyun 24 jam nonstop. Akan tetapi, Suho dan kedua adiknya sedikit bernapas lega karna setidaknya mereka masih bebas mengekspresikan apapun diri mereka tidak seperti Baekhyun yang selalu dipantau Luhan.

"Soo, sudahlah walau bagaimanapun kita tidak akan bisa apa apa. Luhan hyung adalah hyung tertua disini." Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak akan pernah memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik." Seru Kyungsoo dingin, dan Suho hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Kyungsoo terlalu keras kepala untuk ia nasihati.

##

Mungkin wajar jika Kyungsoo sangat membenci Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris jika mengingat bagaiamana keadaan keluarga mereka. Diluaran semua akan berdecak kagum dengan keluarga merekaa yang terkenal kaya. Akan tetapi mereka tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya.

Byun Jae Hwon, sang kepala keluarga menikah pertama kali dengan wanita bermarga Xi yang bernama Xi Liu Mei, di pernikahan nya dengan Liu Mei, Jae Hwon mendapatkan anak nya yang bernama Luhan dan Jun Myeon. Namun setelah melahirkan Jun Myeon, Liu Mei meninggal dan Jae Hwon langsung menikah dengan Kim Hanna dan melahirkan Baekhyun.

Namun ternyata Jae Hwon telah selingkuh di belakang Hanna dan ternyata sudah menghamili Lee Ahra dan akhirnya Jae Hwon menikahi Ahra meskipun Hanna sedikit tak rela. Ahra melahirkan Kyungsoo dan setahun setelahnya melahirkan Sehun.

Ahra terkadang merasa iri melihat bagaimana Jae Hwon lebih memperhatikan Hanna di banding dirinya, dan kebenciannya merambat pada Baekhyun. Ahra sering kali melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Baekhyun dengan menyiksanya jika Jae Hwon dan Hanna pergi ke luar negeri.

Ahra memang memilih berdiam diri di rumah dan menjaga kelima anaknya dibandingkan ikut ke sana kemari dengan Jae Hwon. Dan sebagai gantinya, Hanna mau menemani Jae Hwon karna Hanna tidak mau Jae Hwon terlalu sibuk dan menelantarkan kelima anaknya. Hanna sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sering di lakukan Ahra kepada anak semata wayangnya, Baekhyun.

Namun beberapa tahun kemudian, Ahra tiba tiba saja mengutarakan ketersediaan dirinya mengikuti sang suami mengatur perusahaannya. Entah apa maksud Ahra yang jelas akhirnya mereka bertiga lebih sering meninggalkan kelima putranya walau sesekali Ahra akan pulang dan menjaga kelima putranya.

Dan Ahra menyadari bagaimana perlakuan Jae Hwon terhadap kelima anaknya lebih mengistimewakan Baekhyun. Ahra takut Kyungsoo dan Sehun tidak mendapatkan apa apa, terlebih ia sempat mencuri dengar jika Jae Hwon akan mewariskan sebagian hartanya untuk Baekhyun karna dedikasi Hanna dalam membantu perusahaan mereka yang dulu terancam bangkrut.

Dan disitulah seorang Ahra semakin membenci Hanna dan Baekhyun. Namun Ahra tahu, seseorang yang paling berkuasa adalah Luhan sang putera pertama. Dan Ahra rasa, melenyapkan Luhan dan Baekhyun akan mempermudah jalannya untuk mendapatkan semua harta Byun dna mewariskannya pada Kyungsoo.

##

Baekhyun meringis pelan saat Kyungsoo mengobati pipinya yang memar bekas tamparan Luhan sore tadi. Dan sejak tadi sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum bisa keluar dari kamarnya sendiri. Dan mungkin hanya saat makan malam saja ia bisa keluar dari kamar.

"Auww pe pelan Soo, sakit." Rintih Baekhyun saat Kyungsoo menekan kasar pipinya degan handuk hangat. Namun Kyungsoo tak peduli dan lebih menekan handuk itu kepipi Baekhyun kasar.

"Auhh sakit..." Rintih Baekhyun lagi. Kyungsoo berdecih pelan dan kembali memasukkan handuk itu kedalam air hangat dan memerasnya tak sabaran.

"Bisa tidak sekali saja kau tidak merepotkan orang lain hah?"

"Mianhae Kyung_"

"Aku tidak butuh maaf mu Byun Baekhyun!" Desis Kyungsoo cepat, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terletak jelas jika ia sedang marah dan membencinya.

Ini semua bukan keinginannya. Baekhyun juga ingin seperti yang lain yang bebas melakukan apapun. Akan tetapi Luhan tidak membiarkannya bergerak bebas. Luhan akan senantiasa mengatur apapun dalam kehidupannya tanpa bisa ia lawan.

Baekhyun sendiri tak mengerti mengapa Luhan begitu mengekangnya. Sedangkan pada Sehun yang adalah putra bungsu keluarga Byun, Luhan tidak mengekang sama sekali. Hanya padanya Luhan begitu. Dan bahkan hanya Luhan yang berhasil merebut sesuatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya, kesuciannya...

"Ukkhh..."

Baekhyun meringis pelan. Lagi lagi Kyungsoo menekan pipinya terlalu kasar.

"Kau tahu, aku semakin membencimu ByunBaek! Dan jangan harap saat di sekolah nanti kau akan hidup damai saat kedatanganmu." Ucap Kyungsoo dingin, namun Baekhyun sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu Soo?"

"Mulai besok kau sudah dipindahkan. Ke Sekolahku!"

Mata kecil Baekhyun membulat mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. Benarkah?

"A apa...?"

"Luhan hyung memindahkanmu, paham!" Kyungsoo menyeringai puas begitu melihat wajah cantik itu memucat. Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati, setidaknya meski ia harus menjaga bayi besar setidaknya juga ia bisa bebas menyiksa anak itu semaunya.

Srett

"Akhhh!" Baekhyun meringis pelan saat Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya kasar dan melumat bibirnya kasar penuh emosi.

"Eumphh Kyunghhhh..."

"Ukhhh.. sa sakit..."

Baekhyun melenguh kesakitan saat dengan kasarnya Kyungsoo menggigit lehernya hingga meninggalkan noda merah keunguan. Dan dengan beringas, Kyungsoo menggigit bahu mulus Baekhyun dan menghisapnya penuh nafsu. Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu meringis sakit tanpa bisa melawan apapun yang di lakukan Kyungsoo padanya. Meskipun Kyungsoo lebih kecil darinya, tapi tetap saja ia kalah tenaga darinya. Lagipula siapa yang akan membelanya? Suho? Suho bahkan lebih menyayangi Kyungsoo dibanding dengan dirinya, begitu pula Sehun yang bisa di bilang sangat penurut pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

Dan bahkan para Maid dan Bodyguard pun sama sekali tak bisa membantunya. Tak ada... dirumah ini ia hanya sendirian. Hanya sendirian.

Klekk

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, Kyungsoo masih asyik menikmati leher jenjang Baekhyun bahkan sesekali meremas junior Baekhyun kasar hingga Baekhyun makin menjerit sakit walau pelan.

Sehun memasang ekspresi datar melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan kedua hyungnya yang tak wajar itu. Tapi itu tak jadi masalah, karna ia pun sama. Sama sama pernah menikmati tubuh mulus hyungnya. Semenjak mereka memergoki Luhan meniduri Baekhyun, mereka pun mulai berani memperlakukan Baekhyun semau mereka. Dan Luhan tak bisa protes jika mereka meniduri Baekhyun, karna Luhan tahu mereka akan balas protes akan hal ini.

"Hyung, makan malam sudah siap. Luhan hyung sudah menunggu," Ucap Sehun datar. Kyungsoo berhenti memberi kissmark di leher Baekhyun dan sedikit menjilat bibirnya seraya beranjak dari kasur lantas menggandeng lengan Sehun manja.

"Kajja Sehunnie," Ajak Kyungsoo tanpa mengajak Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya dan menghapus jejak saliva Kyungsoo di permukaan kulit lehernya dengan handuk tadi.

"BAEKHYUN CEPAT KELUAR!"

Teriak Kyungsoo keras. Baekhyun buru buru beringsut dari ranjangnya dan berlari kecil menyusul Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

Ruang makan...

Kyungsoo dan Sehun duduk di samping Suho, sementara Baekhyun duduk di dekat Luhan. Mata Luhan sedari tadi mengarah memandang ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah asik memainkan jemarinya sendiri.

"ByunBaek!" Hardik Kyungsoo marah membuat Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Kau lupa tugasmu hah?"

Baekhyun seketika tersadar dan segera berdiri lantas menyendok nasi ke piring Luhan.

"Mianhae hyung,"

Yah inilah tugasnya, melayani semua kebutuhan Luhan dan terkadang yang lainnya. Pembantu? Mungkin. Karna Baekhyun wajib menyiapkan sarapan dan membuat kopi untuk Luhan setiap pagi, menyiapkan Pakaian Luhan untuk berangkat ke kantor, menyiapkan semua keperluan Luhan seperti layaknya seorang isteri.

Dan jika Luhan berada di China karna mengurus Perusahaannya di sana, maka Baekhyun akan menyiapkan semua keperluan sekolah Kyungsoo dan Sehun, dan setelah itu barulah ia boleh menyiapkan keperluan nya sendiri. Merugikan? Jelas sekali. Baekhyun harus sering terjaga tengah malam untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah sendiri, karna hanya pada malam harilah ia bebas dari tugas nya mengurusi Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Dan Suho? Baekhyun sedikit bernapas lega karna Suho tidak terlalu memperlakukannya seperti seorang pembantu meski Suho sebenarnya sama saja jika mood Suho sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik.

Semua makan dengan suasana hening karna Luhan memang tak suka berbicara saat makan. Luhan menaruh sendok dan garpunya di piring yang telah kosong lantas menatap lagi kearah Baekhyun yang seperti biasa, makan dengan mulut belepotan tanpa sadar. Dan seperti bisa ditebak, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat sudut bibir Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kunyahan karna terkejut dengan apa yang di lakukan Luhan. Baekhyun sedikit menghela nafasnya dan kemudian melanjutkan lagi makannya tanpa memperdulikan Luhan yang masih menjilat bibirnya.

"Malam ini kau tidur dengan ku Baekki,"

Dan itu bukanlah sebuah permintaan melainkan keharusan. Dan Baekhyun hanya akan mengangguk saja karna toh percuma menolak karna Luhan akan menyeretnya kasar jika ia tak mau.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, Kyungsoo Sehun dan Suho berada di ruang tengah keluarga mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka, dan sesekali Suho akan membantu kedua adik kesayangannya. Baekhyun pun begitu, mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di pangkuan Luhan. Yah, di pangkuan Luhan sementara Luhan sibuk ke tugas kantornya.

"Luhannie hyung, aku tidak mengerti soal ini. bantu aku..." Seru Sehun manja dan mendekati Luhan. Luhan menengok kearah Sehun dan tersenyum. Baekhyun bernafas lega karna akhirnya ia tidak lagi duduk di pangkuan Luhan dan memilih bergabung bersama Kyungsoo dan Suho duduk beralaskan karpet. Dan itu membuatnya lebih nyaman.

"Luhan hyung aku bosan dirumah terus, kapan kita liburan?" Tanya Sehun yang kini tiduran beralaskan paha Luhan yang sibuk dengan tugas Sehun.

"Nanti saja Sehunnie, kalian belum libur sekolah kan? Dan hyung pun masih sibuk dengan urusan kantor hyung." Ujarnya tanpa memandang wajah Sehun yang merengut.

"Tapi kita tidak pernah liburan." Keluh Sehun lagi, Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Kita pasti akan liburan Sehunnie, tapi tentu tidak sekarang." Ucap Luhan. "Ah iya, Baekhyun mulai besok kau bisa berangkat bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Kau sudah pindah sekolah, arasseo." Seru Luhan teringat pada Baekhyun.

"Ne, arasseo." Ucap Baekhyun malas. Dan Kyungsoo menyeringai pelan didekatkan nya wajahnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik pelan membuat Baekhyun sedikit tegang.

"Selamat datang di neraka, Baekhyun hyung... tersayang."

"Ahh sudah jam sepuluh, kalian sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya?" Tanya Luhan dan ke empat adiknya mengangguk pelan. Luhan lantas menarik lengan Baekhyun dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kajja tidur Byunnie." Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Malam ini Baekhyun yakin dirinya akan sangat kelelahan.

##

"Ughh," Baekhyun meringis pelan. Bagian bawahnya terasa begitu sakit akibat permainan Luhan semalam yang bisa dibilang kasar. Baekhyun berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan menoleh kearah samping dan sudah tidak ada Luhan di sampingnya. Sekilas Baekhyun mendengar suara air di dalam kamar mandi, dan Baekhyun tahu Luhan sedang mandi.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang, lalu menyeret langkah nya kearah lemari dan membukanya, memilah beberapa kemeja dan mengambil kemeja berwarna krem untuk Luhan pakai nanti. Baekhyun membuka laci pertama dan memilah Dasi, dan memasukkan semua data data di atas meja ke dalam Tas kerja Luhan. Setelah dirasanya lengkap, Baekhyun berjalan keluar berniat menyiapkan sarapan untuk Luhan.

Di dapur ternyata sudah ada Kyungsoo yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan dibantu Suho, dengan langkah ragu Baekhyun mendekat kearah Kyungsoo berniat mengambil Cangkir untuk menyeduh kopi untuk Luhan.

"Kau terlambat bodoh! Aku sudah membuatkan kopi nya untuk Luhan hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo sinis membuat Baekhyun urung mengambil cangkir.

"Maaf,"

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke kamar dan berikan ciuman selamat pagi mu itu untuk kekasihmu." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi makin sinis.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenciku Soo?" Tanya Baekhyun lemah sambil menunduk. Kyungsoo menghentikan acara masaknya dan menatap tajam Baekhyun.

Brukk!

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo tajam dan sedikit menghimpit Baekhyun ke meja dapur. Di cengkramnya dagu Baekhyun hingga wajah cantik itu terangkat. Baekhyun meringis sakit tapi Kyungsoo tak peduli.

"Kau tahu, kau penghancur semuanya! Kalau tidak ada kau, aku yakin Luhan hyung akan lebih adil dalam hal menyayangi kami!" Desis Kyungsoo tajam. Baekhyun menelan ludah takut. Saat ini Kyungsoo begitu terlihat menakutkan dimata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya, dan wajahnya bahkan terlihat polos, tapi Baekhyun bahkan tidak lebih kuat dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan lebih sering menyiksa dibandingkan dengan Sehun maupun Suho yang paling acuh terhadapnya.

"Kyung, lepaskan Baekhyun. Kalau Luhan hyung sampai tahu kau yang akan dimarahi." Lerai Suho tanpa melepaskan pandangannya kearah kopi dan roti sandwichnya. Kyungsoo mendengus namun menuruti Suho untuk melepaskan Baekhyun. Dan benar saja, begitu cengkramannya terlepas, Luhan baru turun dari anak tangga terakhir dan mendekati mereka.

"Selamat pagi dongsaengdeul," Sapa Luhan ramah lantas mencium pipi Kyungsoo dan Suho, dan memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup leher Baekhyun. "Mana Sehun? Ah Baekkie mandilah, ini hari pertama mu di sekolah baru, kau tidak boleh terlambat." Ucap Luhan lembut, dan Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan keluar dari dapur.

"Aku disini hyung," Sehun segera memeluk Luhan mengecup pipi Luhan membuat Luhan tertawa dan menggusak rambut halus milik Sehun.

"Kajja kita sarapan," Ajak Sehun semangat dan sudah akan menyantap sarapannya sebelum Luhan menginterupsinya.

"Sehunnie, tunggu Baekhyun." Dan Sehun sedikit merengut, lagi lagi menunggu Baekhyun.

-skip time-

Park Chanyeol tak berhenti mengulum senyumnya pagi ini. Dan ia tak sabar untuk sampai menuju ke kelasnya karna ia yakin sang kekasihnya sudah berada di kelas tengah membaca buku. Dan senyum Chanyeol semakin melebar begitu ia berhenti di depan kelasnya dan siap membuka pintu kelasnya sebelum_

"Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh dan mengernyit heran saat dilihatnya Kim Minseok atau Xiumin, murid betubuh mungil seperti kekasihnya berlari cepat menghampiri nya.

"Hosh hosh..."

Xiumin mencoba mengatur nafasnya begitu ia sampai di depan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hosh hosh, kau tahu soal Baekhyun pindah sekolah hari ini?"

DEG

Pertanyaan Xiumin membuat mata besar Chanyeol semakin membesar. Pertanyaan macam itu?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Xiumin? Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Chanyeol bingung.

"Barusan aku dari ruangan kepala sekolah, dan Mr. Song tengah berbicara dengan Byun Luhan lewat telefon dan mereka membicarakan kepindahan Baekhyun di mulai hari ini." Jelas Xiumin membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Dengan kasar di bukanya pintu kelasnya dan terpana melihat kelas yang ternyata masih kosong. Baekhyun nya tidak ada seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol mendengus marah dan mencengkram pelan bahu Xiumin, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kemana? Kemana Baekhyun di pindahkan? Dan siapa Luhan? Kenapa aku tidak mengenalnya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nafas memburu. Xiumin agak sedikit heran mengapa Chanyeol tak tahu siapa Luhan.

"A aku tidak tahu Baekhyun di pindahkan kemana Chan, dan Luhan adalah hyung tertua Baekhyun."

"Sial! Kenapa Baekhyun tidak menceritakan padaku soal Luhan hah?" Marah Chanyeol seraya menendang tong sampah yang berada di dekatnya. Xiumin menggiit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu mengapa Baekhyun tidak menceritakan soal Luhan, karna sudah pasti Baekhyun takut sesuatu terjadi pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol kau mau kemana?" Tanya Xiumin begitu Chanyeol berjalan tergesa gesa.

"Keruang kepala sekolah Xiumin! Aku harus tahu kemana Baekhyun dipindahkan!" Serunya penuh nada amarah. Dan Xiumin hanya berdoa semoga Chanyeol berhasil menemukan sekolah baru Baekhyun secepatnya.

Entah mengapa Gedung mewah bertuliskan EXO HIGH SCHOOL di hadapannya begitu terasa menakutkan bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan kedua adiknya baru saja sampai di sekolah mereka, dan perasaan Baekhyun sama sekali tak tenang, disampingnya Luhan menarik pelan lengan Baekhyun agar mengikutinya menemui Kepala sekolahnya.

Tok tok

"Masuk,"

Luhan dan Baekhyun memasuki ruangan Kepala Sekolah dengan membungkuk sopan. Mr. Kim selaku kepala sekolah segera berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk hormat begitu melihat Luhan yang datang.

"Tuan Byun ternyata anda yang datang, maafkan saya." Ucapnya sopan dan Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa sang kepala sekolah begitu terlihat segan pada sang kakak.

"Tak mengapa Mr. Kim." Ucap Luhan seraya mengulas senyum manisnya.

"Ah duduklah Tuan Byun." Mr. Kim mempersilahkan Luhan dan Baekhyun duduk.

"Jadi, ini adalah adik anda Tuan?" Tanya nya mencairkan suasana canggung. Luhan mengangguk.

"Ne, dia adikku nomer dua dan mulai saat ini dia akan bersekolah disini, dan aku harap kau sudah mengerti tugasmu." Ucap Luhan serius, Mr. Kim mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu, tentu saja tuan saya mengerti. Kalau tidak karna jasa anda sekolah ini tidak akan berdiri hingga sekarang."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti. Luhan? Luhan adalah...

"Baguslah Mr. Kim, kalau begini saya tidak akan rugi untuk menyimpan dana di sekolah ini,"

SALAH SATU PEMILIK SEKOLAH INI!

Baekhyun menunduk lemah, jika begini caranya ia tak akan bisa bebas. Selamanya ia akan terus terkurung dalam luang lingkup kehidupan Luhan. Baekhyun berusaha menahan tangisnya, sampai kapan ia harus begini? Sampai kapan Luhan akan terus mengekang kehidupannya? Mengendalikan gerak geriknya? Mengatur semua langkah hidupnya. Chanyeol... Park Chanyeol. Dan satu nama itu membuat Baekhyun semakin pilu. Dan sayup sayup ia bisa mendengar jika Luhan meminta agar ia satu kelas dengan Kyungsoo, adiknya sendiri. Yah, meskipun Kyungsoo lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya, akan tetapi dulu Ahra menyekolahkan Baekhyun bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo dengan alasan agar mereka bisa saling menjaga.

#

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kai sahabat Chanyeol begitu Chanyeol keluar dari ruang Kepsek. Chanyeol menyeringai lebar dan mengangkat lengan kanannya keatas.

"Aku berhasil Kai, aku sudah tahu dimana Baekhyun bersekolah dimana."

"Chan, jangan bilang kalau kau..."

"Yap, kau benar Kai. Aku akan pindah mulai minggu depan!" Seru Chanyeol semangat. Kai menghela nafas, jika menyangkut Baekhyun, Chanyeol pasti akan mulai menggila seperti sekarang ini, nekat pindah sekolah dan nekat mengamuk di ruang Kepsek karna semula sang Kepsek tidak mau memberi tahu dimana Baekhyun dipindahkan.

"Oh ya, tadi aku sudah menelefon umma mu Kai dan..." Kai memicingkan matanya, ia merasa tak enak hati. Jangan jangan...

"Dia setuju untuk memindahkanmu kesekolah baru Baekhyun."

Blar

"MWO? PARK CHANYEOL BRENGSEK! APA APAAN KAU HAH!"

Chanyeol tertawa tawa dan segera berlari cepat menghindari Kai yang tengah mengejarnya dengan emosi puncak tertinggi. Kai benar benar menyesal mengapa mempunyai sepupu aneh seperti Chanyeol.

"A anyeong haseyo, B Byun Baekhyun imnida. Bangeupsemnida."

Baekyun membungkukkan tubuhnya dan memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas barunya. Di jajaran depan sana, Baekhyun bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang menatap sinis kearahnya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sedikit merasa takut.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, kau bisa duduk di samping Jong Dae. Kim Jong Dae angkat tanganmu!" Perintah Victoria seongsaeng kearah pria berkaca mata yang tengah mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi. Baekhyun membungkuk tubuhnya dan segera berjalan ke meja belakang tepat di jajaran Kyungsoo. Begitu ia melewati meja Kyungsoo, dengan sengaja Kyungsoo menjulurkan kakinya hingga membuat Baekhyun terjatuh keras.

Brughh

Baekhyun meringis sakit dan berusaha menahan malu begitu mendengar cekikikan murid murid sekelasnya. Dengan susah payah ia berdiri dan mengulas senyum tipis kearah teman sebangkunya.

"Anyyeong, Jong Dae ssi." Sapanya ramah. Jong Dae tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan Baekhyun.

"Anyyeong Baekhyun ssi, salam kenal dan ah iya panggil saja aku Chen, arasseo." Baekhyun tersenyum lucu membuat Chen gemas melihatnya dan segera reflek mencubit pipi Baekhyun saking gemas nya ia.

"Aigo, kau lucu sekali Baekhyun!"

"Kim Jong Dae!

"Ehehee mianhamnida seongsaenim," Chen melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit lega.

'Ish, teman sebangku yang aneh' Gumam Baekhyun kesal.

Bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi dan seluruh murid murid di kelas 11 A itu serempak berhamburan menuju kantin. Baekhyun baru saja membereskan bukunya dan hendak berdiri sebelum Kyungsoo menghampiri bangkunya.

"Dia Baekhyun. Kakak ku,"

Baekhyun memandang kearah Kyungsoo dan ke empat temannya, dan memperkankan dirinya pada mereka.

"Dan Baekhyun, mereka teman temanku. Dia Tao, DaeHyun, Zelo dan Myungsoo." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Baekhyun kakakmu Kyung?" Tanya Daehyun kaget. Kyungsoo mengangguk malas.

"Tapi kenapa kalian bisa satu angkatan?"

"Karna dia pernah tidak naik kelas, jadi deh dia bisa satu angkatan denganku." Ucap Kyungsoo yang tentu saja itu bohong. Baekhyun terkejut namun tak berani menyangkal. Teman teman Kyungsoo berseru kaget. Di sekolah mereka, seorang murid yang pernah tidak naik kelas itu sangat memalukan, dan tentu saja Kyungsoo memang sengaja melakukannya.

"Kajja kita ke kantin Baekkie hyung," Ajak Kyungsoo dan menyeret kasar Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit kelimpungan, dan pergelangan tangannya terasa sakit karna Kyungsoo mencengkram lengannya terlalu keras dan kuat.

"Pesankan makananku dan teman temanku ya hyung, dan ah iya untuk Sehunnie juga." Titah Kyungsoo dengan senyum imutnya. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya dan mengantri untuk mengambil makanan pesanan Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya.

"Uhh,"

Baekhyun sedikit mengeluh karna badan kecilnya membawa senampan penuh dengan makanan. Dan Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh jika saja Chen tidak membantunya membawa makanan lainnya.

"Go gomawo Chen ah," Chen mengangguk senang membuat Kyungsoo mendengus. Belum apa apa Baekhyun sudah punya teman saja.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sehun dan mulai menyantap makanannya. Kyungsoo memandang jijik kearah Baekhyun. Sumpah dirinya tidak terima jika nantinya Baekhyun akan menarik perhatian murid murid lainnya. Lihat saja, seluruh murid di kantin itu memandang kearah Baekhyun tanpa kedip.

'Kau tidak akan hidup tenang disini Byun Baekhyun, ingat itu!' Kyungsoo membatin marah.

Brukk

Baekhyun meringis pelan saat Kyungsoo mendorongnya ke tempat tidur di ruang kesehatan. Seusai mereka makan, Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun ke UKS dengan paksa. Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang selalu kasar padanya. Namun Baekhyun tidak bisa membalas karna Kyungsoo adalah adiknya meskipun mereka adalah saudara tiri.

Srett

"K Kyungsoo a apa yang k kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata saat Kyungsoo mendekatinya dan membuka kancing seragamnya. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apalagi selain menidurimu Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo dingin.

Baekhyun menelan ludah takut.

"Ta tapi ini di se sekolah Kyung," Ucap Baekhyun dengan nafas tercekat. Dirinya takut. Sangat amat takut. Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ini di sekolah hemm?" Tanya Kyungsoo dingin dengan masih tetap membuka kancing seragam Baekhyun dan terlepas sempurna dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"K Kyung ba bagaimana jika a ada yang memergoki kit akhh a?" Tanya Baekhyun terbata dan mendesah pelan saat Kyungsoo menjilat lehernya pelan.

"Itu bagus, dengan begitu semua orang akan tahu bagaimana jalang nya dirimu Baekhyun!" desis Kyungsoo kejam membuat Baekhyun merasakan rasa sakit di ulu hatinya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang menyakitkan.

"AKH! Ssakit Kyunghhh..." Baekhyun mendesah namun bukan rasa nikmat yang di rasakannya melainkan rasa perih di lehernya saat Kyungsoo menggigit lehernya. Namun Kyungsoo tak peduli dan lebih memilih melanjutkan kegiatannya menyiksa Baekhyun. Yeah, Kyungsoo hanya berniat menyiksa Baekhyun bukan memberikan kenikmatan.

Srett

Baekhyun sedikit membelalakkan mata kecilnya saat Kyungsoo membuka celananya hingga sesuatu menyembul keluar. Junior Kyungsoo telah menegang sempurna tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Kulum, bitch!"titahnya kasar dan menjambak rambut Baekhyun agar membuka mulutnya. Dan Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuka mulut mungilnya lebar lebar dan mulai menghisap junior Kyungsoo yang berkedut kenikmatan.

"Oughh, kau memang benar benar jalang! Pelacur kecil Byun Baekhyun ssshhhh!" Kyungsoo mendesah semakin nikmat dengan pelayanan yang di berikan Baekhyun dan semakin menyodokkan juniornya tak peduli jika hyung nya itu tersedak.

"Ouh terussss bitch, dan jangan berhenti sebelum aku suruh ahhh..."

Dan desahan demi desahan terjadi diruangan kesehatan itu hingga mereka melewatkan pelajaran mereka selanjutnya.

TBC

Byunnie heres, chap dua nanti akan Byunnie post ya tunggu ajahh


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun Prisoner

##

"Bagaimana kau sudah dapat informasi nya Kai?"

Tanya Chanyeol pada Kai yang terlihat serius menatap layar Laptop nya.

"Byun Luhan putra pertama dari Byun Jae Won dan Xi Liu Mei. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkan putra keduanya yang bernama Byun JunMyeon. Saat ini Luhan adalah wakil dari appanya untuk menjalankan perusahaan di Korea dan China. Dan sudah dipastikan, Byun Luhan adalah penerus keluarga Byun." Kai membaca sederet kalimat yang tertera di layar Laptopnya dan menatap kearah Chanyeol yang memasang wajah serius.

"Jadi bisa dikatakan Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah saudara tiri?"

Kai mengangguk mengiyakan. "Keluarga Byun lima bersaudara namun berbeda ibu. Dan Baekhyun adalah putra dari isteri kedua Byun Jae Won yang bernama Kim Hanna. Dan kedua adiknya bernama Byun Kyungsoo dan Byun Se Hun."

Chanyeol menghela nafas dan membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang miliknya yang empuk namun sangat berantakan.

"Saudara tiri. Kkamjongie, mungkin tidak jika Luhan sering menyiksa Baekhyun?"

"Aishh, kau pikir ini drama televisi begitu? Cinderella? Jangan konyol Virus!" Kai berujar sinis membuat Chanyeol mendengus.

"Tapi kenapa Baekhyun tidak cerita jika dia adik dari Luhan?"

"Kau tahu siapa Baekhyun, Chanyeol. Dia ceria tapi dia hampir sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, menatap langit langit kamarnya membayangkan Baekhyun yang ternyata menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar padanya.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku..."

"Coklat?"

"Tidak terimakasih."

"Bunga?"

"Aku tidak suka!"

"Per_

"Lay sudah hentikan!"

Suho menatap datar kearah Zhang Yi Xing atau biasa dipanggil Lay itu dengan tatapan jengah. Suho lelah. Lelah dengan Yixing yang tak pernah berhenti mendekatinya padahal sudah jelas jelas ia menolak.

Lay memang namja yang baik, akan tetapi Suho tidak bisa menerima pernyataan cinta Yixing. Hatinya sudah terlanjur tertambat pada seseorang. Seseorang yang bahkan sangat jauh untuk ia jangkau.

Pria berdarah asli China itu menarik nafas. Dan membuang semua coklat, bunga dan permennya asal.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, Junnie. Aku akan terus berusaha." Ujarnya pelan dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Itu tidak akan berg_

Cup

"Anyyeong, Junmyeonnie."

Lay tersenyum manis dan meninggalkan Suho yang terdiam mematung saat Lay mengecup pipinya.

"Shit! Brengsek!"

Drtt

Drtt

Suho berhenti mengumpat tatkala dirasanya I phone nya bergetar.

"Ya hyung?"

"..."

"Ya aku sudah selesai, aku akan pulang secepatnya. Iya hyung aku tidak akan mampir kemana mana dulu, dan aku pastikan Baekhyun akan tetap dirumah kau tidak usah khawatir."

"..."

"Ne, anyyeong."

Klik

Suho mendengus marah, selalu begitu dan akhir akhir ini malah semakin parah, dan Suho sebenarnya sudah sangat sangat gerah menghadapi situasi yang seperti ini. Apa Luhan tidak sadar jika ia masih punya adiknya yang lain? Apa Luhan tidak sadar justru dialah yang adik kandungnya sebapak seibu? Tapi kenapa perlakuan Luhan padanya dan pada Baekhyun begitu berbeda dan sangat mencolok? Kyungsoo benar, bagaimana mereka bisa menyayangi anak penyuka Stroberi itu jika perlakuan Luhan saja begitu special pada Baekhyun dibanding mereka.

Dan jika ingat semua itu membuat amarah Suho semakin di ubun ubun. Sudah kesal dengan Lay yang selalu mengejarnya, sekarang ditambah lagi dengan Luhan yang memintanya agar segera pulang untuk menjaga Baekhyun dirumah. Memangnya dia babysitter? Baekhyun sudah dewasa dan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Dan Luhan benar benar brengsek menurutnya.

"Suho hyung tumben jam segini kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Suho memarkirkan mobilnya. Suho menghela nafas dan berujar sinis.

"Luhan hyung memintaku menjaga bayi besar itu."

Sehun terkikik, ternyata Suho si malaikat penjaga itu merasa kesal juga eoh? Dan Sehun yakin si Angel tak lama lagi akan menjadi Evil jika sedang kesal.

"Apa ada masalah hyung?"

"Kau jangan banyak tanya Sehunnie, sekarang dimana anak itu? Dan ah, apa Kyungsoo sudah pulang?" Tanya Suho teringat akan adik kesayangannya.

"Baekhyun ada dikamarku sedang mengerjakan tugas ku dan Kyungsoo hyung sedang kencan dan sudah dipastikan dia akan pulang sedikit malam. Dan kau tahu hyung, aku malas sekali berduaan dengan Baekhyun hyung." Keluh Sehun seraya mengikuti Suho memasuki rumah besar mereka dan berjalan kearah kamar Sehun.

Klek

Baekhyun menoleh kearah terbukanya pintu. Dirinya sedang berbaring bertelengkup mengerjakan tugas Sehun dan juga dirinya seketika merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap kearah Suho yang menatapnya datar.

Melihat Baekhyun, kekesalan Suho semakin menjadi. Ingatan kejadian tadi di kampus melayang dipikirannya dan percakapannya dengan Luhan tadi masih diingatnya. Didekatinya Baekhyun dan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Baekhyun cantik. Bibirnya sangat tipis dan merah alami, matanya yang kecil semakin menambah kadar keimutan wajahnya begitu pula hidungnya yang kecil namun berbentuk sempurna. Suho tahu mengapa Luhan begitu mencintai anak ini. Suho tahu mengapa Luhan begitu menjaga ketat malaikat kecilnya itu. Baekhyun memang begitu menarik, dan lihatlah tubuhnya yang ramping. Ia dan Kyungsoo lebih pendek dari Baekhyun namun entah mengapa melihat tubuh kecil itu bahkan seperti lebih terlihat mungil dibanding mereka.

Perlahan, tangan besar Suho menapak kepipi Baekhyun dan mengelusnya. Bukan, bukan Suho begitu menyayangi Baekhyun, tapi memang ia sedang memuji kecantikan Baekhyun namun membuatnya begitu muak.

"Kau tahu, kau cantik Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya yang sipit begitu mendengar ucapan pelan Suho.

"Dan kau memang menarik. Tak heran jika Luhan hyung begitu menjagamu melebihi kami, dan aku suka melihatmu."

Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti dengan ucapan hyung nya itu, namun satu hal yang dimengerti Baekhyun, Suho tengah berada dalam suasana kurang baik dan itu pun akan berlaku pada yang akan ia dapat kali ini. Dan Baekhyun merasa harus menyiapkan fisik maupun mentalnya dari sekarang sebelum_

Srekk

"Akhh!"

Suho menyiksanya.

"Aku suka melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini, dan saat itu pula aku merasa bahagia!" Desis Suho kejam dan semakin menarik rambut Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun mengerang sakit merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit dan wajahnya yang mendongak paksa.

Bruk

Suho mendorong kasar tubuh Baekhyun sehingga tubuh mungil itu terlentang pasrah.

"Aku tahu kau cantik Baekhyun, tapi haruskah Luhan begitu mengisimewakanmu dan melupakan fakta jika akulah adik kandungnya sendiri hemm?"

Srakk

Sehun hanya diam. Terpaku melihat Suho yang merobek kaus yang dipakai Baekhyun dengan mudahnya. Suho sudah duduk diatas tubuh ringkih Baekhyun dan mengelus elus pipinya namun gerakannya terhenti dan memandang kearahnya.

"Sehunnie kau mau bergabung atau pergi?" Tanyanya lembut namun mencekam. Sehun menggeleng pelan, dirinya tak mau menambah siksaan terhadap Baekhyun. Walaupun begitu, ia masih punya hati meski ia sama bencinya pada anak itu.

"Teruskan saja hyung, aku lebih baik keluar."

"Ah oke," Suho tersenyum manis pada Sehun, dan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis lantas keluar dari kamarnya sendiri tapi sebelum itu ia berujar.

"Hyung, sebisa mungkin kau jangan membuatnya tak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Luhan hyung akan pulang sebentar lagi dan kau tahu apa akibatnya."

Bruk

"Ah sayang sekali, aku baru ingat kalau Luhan sudah menetap dirumah ini karna urusannya di China sudah selesai. Kau beruntung sekali Baekkie." Ucap Suho murung, dirinya beranjak dari tubuh telentang Baekhyun dan menarik lengan Baekhyun agar dalam posisi duduk.

Baekhyun hampir saja bernapas lega saat Suho mengurungkan niatnya menyetubuhinya namun barus sepersekian detik Baekhyun memekik keras saat Suho memelintir nipple nya dengan sangat kasar dan kuat.

"Unghhh hh hyunghhh,,,"

Baekhyun merintih sakit, nipplenya seketika bengkak dan Suho tersenyum.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu Baekkie. Aku sedang kesal hari ini dan aku butuh pelampiasan."

"Ja jangan hyung a aku mohon. Mianhae mianhae..." Ratap Baekhyun dirinya sudah ingin menangis namun ia tak berani mengeluarkan isakannya karna tak mau semakin membuat Suho semakin kasar padanya.

"Ahh lehermu penuh kissmark rupanya. Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Suho mengelus leher mulus Baekhyun yang penuh tanda kemerahan.

"Apa Sehun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah.

"Ahh pasti Kyungsoo?" dan Baekhyun terdiam dan Suho sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Anak itu bodoh sekali, saat ada Luhan begini ia malah meninggalkan jejak." Suho beringsut dari ranjang milik Sehun dan menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Ikut aku kau harus menghilangkan bercak merahnya kalau kau tak mau Luhan hyung menyiksamu."

Baekhyu menurut. Lagi, Baekhyun selalu tak mengerti dengan sikap Suho padanya. Terkadang Suho akan bertindak kasar padanya, dan terkadang pula Suho akan bertindak lembut padanya dan bahkan membelanya jika Kyungsoo atau Sehun yang membully nya.

Suho keluar sebentar dari kamar Sehun dan menemui salah satu Maid dirumahnya dan menyuruhnya membawakannya beberapa butir bawang, dan setelah maid itu memberikannya bawang yang diperlukannya, Suho masuk lagi kedalam kamar Sehun, menarik lengan Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi lantas mendudukkan Baekhyun di closet.

"Bersihkan dengan ini," Titah Suho dan menyerahkan bawang putih itu ketelapak tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Ini akan perih sekali hyung," Ucap Baekhyun pelan. Suho mendesah keras.

"Lakukan Baekhyun! Aku tidak mau Luhan marah padaku karna di anggap tidak menjagamu! Cepat!" Sentak Suho tak sabar. Baekhyun mengangguk takut dan mulai memotong bawang putih itu dan menggesekkannya ke kulitnya yang benuh dengan Kissmark Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun meringis, lehernya terasa perih bukan main saat bawang bawang itu menggesek lehernya dan juga bahunya. Baekhyun semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu ia menggesekkan bawang itu tepat di selangkangannya sementara Suho membantu Baekhyun membersihkan kissmark di bagian dadanya.

"Akhhh sshhh..."

Suho menghentikan kegiatannya begitu mendengar desahan sexy yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Dipandanginya kearah selangkangan Baekhyun dan mata nya membulat sempurna saat melihat jemari lentik itu bergerak erotis. Dan sepertinya Suho terangsang dengan cepat. Dan tanpa perhitungan lagi, Suho meraup cepat bibir tipis Baekhyun dan menghisapnya kuat kuat.

"Eumphh hhyumph..."

Baekhyun berusaha meronta akan tetapi Suho tak peduli dan memilih memperdalam ciuman mereka membuat namja cantik itu kehabisan nafas, Baekhyun bahkan sudah memukul pelan dada Suho agar menyudahi ciumannya, akan tetapi Suho bahkan tidak peduli.

"Eumphh eumphh..."

Suho tersadar, pergerakan Baekhyun mulai melemah dan dengan terpaksa ia menyudahi ciumannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan nya menghilangkan Kissmark yang masih tersisa sementara Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sengal.

"Sudah selesai. Mandilah Baek, Luhan hyung sebentar lagi pulang."

Luhan mengemudikan mobilnya sedikit mengebut, terlihat jelas sekali jika namja tampan namun manis itu tak sabar untuk segera pulang kerumah menemui kekasih hatinya. Dalam angannya, Luhan bisa melihat wajah kekanakkan Baekhyun yang menyambut kepulangannya. Dan setelah itu mereka akan menghabiskan waktu malam hanya mereka berdua.

Luhan tersenyum sendiri, pandangannya tak fokus hingga ia terlambat menyadari jika didepannya seseorang menyebrang jalan dengan pelan membuat Luhan mengerem mendadak dan namja itu berteriak dan memejamkan matanya.

CKITTTT

"Brengsek!"

Luhan memaki pemuda didepannya dan dengan tergesa keluar dari mobilnya dan memperhatikan namja mungil yang berjongkok dengan kedua lengan menutup telinganya dan kedua matanya terpejam.

"Aku yakin kau bukan anak kecil lagi tapi mengapa menyebrang jalan saja kau tidak bisa hah?" Sentak Luhan marah. Namja itu, yang semula masih berkomat kamit tidak jelas berhenti dan mulai memejamkan matanya dan berdiri menghadap pemuda tampan dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah menyebrang jalan dengan benar, akan tetap_ KAU!"

Pria mungil itu menunjuk wajah Luhan dengan tatapan terkejut sementara Luhan hanya mendengus dan menepuk pelan lengan namja kecil itu agar berhenti menunjuk wajahnya. Tidak sopan pikirnya.

"K kau Lu Luhan hyung kan?" Tanya namja kecil itu.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Luhan waspada.

"Namaku Kim Minseok hyung, teman sekelas Baekhyun. Kau masih ingat padaku?" Tanya Xiumin dengan mata berbinar membuat Luhan sedikit terpana dengan wajah imut itu.

"Ahh kau, iya aku ingat." Ucapnya singkat. Yah, Luhan baru ingat namja dihadapannya adalah teman satu satunya Baekhyun yang ia setujui. Minseok atau Xiumin adalah anak dari sekretarisnya, jadi Luhan menyetujui persahabatan mereka.

"Ahh syukurlah, eumh Luhan hyung boleh aku tahu dimana Baekhyun bersekolah sekarang?" Tanya Xiumin semangat dengan senyuman manisnya. Luhan menggeleng dan senyum Xiumin seketika menghilang.

"Wae, waeyo hyung?"

"Baekhyun harus melupakan teman temannya di sekolah yang dulu, jadi maaf saja aku tidak akan memberitahukan dimana Baekhyun bersekolah. Kau bisa menemui Baekhyun dirumah Xiumin." Jelas Luhan membuat Xiumin murung.

"Tapi_"

"Xiumin aku harus pergi, Baekhyun pasti menungguku dirumah. Permisi." Pamit Luhan cepat dan segera memasuki mobilnya dan tanpa menoleh lagi, Luhan menjalankan mobilnya tanpa mengindahkan Xiumin yang murung.

"Luhan hyung... Baekhyun itu adikmu, bukan kekasihmu..." Lirihnya sedih. Ia merasa kasihan pada Baekhyun yang begitu tertekan. Jangan heran mengapa Xiumin tahu bagaimana sikap Luhan. Baekhyun bercerita banyak padanya, dan Xiumin sudha tentu akan merahasiakan semua itu karna Baekhyun yang memintanya.

##

Luhan tergesa gesa memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera masuk kedalam rumah. Ditangannya tertenteng sebuah Boneka beruang raksasa untuk diberikannya pada Baekhyun. Senyum manis tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampan Luhan begitu ia membayangkan akan sesenang apa Baekhyun saat ia memberikan boneka itu.

"Luhan hyung!"

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah belakang dimana Sehun tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Ah Sehunnie, ada apa?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Boneka itu untuk siapa hyung?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat Luhan membawa Boneka.

"Ah ini. ini untuk Baekhyun, bagus kan?" Tanya Luhan antusias sementara Sehun telah merubah mimik wajahnya kesal.

"Bagus hyung!" Jawabnya singkat lantas berjalan mendahului Luhan menaiki tangga tanpa menoleh lagi. Luhan sebenarnya merasa heran kenapa dengan Sehun namun seperti biasa Luhan menanggapinya dengan santai dan berpikir Sehun sedang ada masalah disekolahnya dan itu akan ia tanyakan nanti. Byun Luhan memang tak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya Sehun rasakan saat ia lebih memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Kriett

"BAEK... iee" Luhan memelankan suara nya begitu melihat Baekhyun tengah berbaring dengan mata terpejam. Didekatinya adik kesayangannya itu dan duduk ditepi ranjang sambil matanya tak lepas memandang Baekhyun yang tengah terlelap.

Luhan mengelus pelan rambut halus adiknya dan tersenyum lembut. Sungguh Luhan tak pernah bosan memandang sosok cantik yang tengah tertidur itu. Bahkan Luhan merasa hidupnya bahagia cukup dengan ia bersama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kecil sering membuat hidupnya berwarna. Meski usia mereka terpaut lima tahun, namun itu tak membuat mereka jauh. Sejak kecil Luhan sudah dituntut untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan, hingga waktu nya hanya untuk belajar, belajar dan belajar.

Dibanding dengan adik adiknya, hidup Luhan nyaris seperti mati. Tak ada waktu bermain keluar rumah bahkan hanya sekedar jalan jalan ke taman bermain. Semua waktu Luhan habiskan dengan mempelajari semua berkas berkas perusahaan. Ayah mereka bahkan tak sedikitpun memberikan waktu Luhan untuk bernapas. Ayahnya bahkan tidak mengijinkan Luhan bergaul dengan teman teman sekolahnya dan akhirnya Ayahnya menghentikan sekolah umum Luhan menjadi Home Schooling dengan alasan agar Luhan lebih fokus pada pelajaran bisnis keluarga.

Semua itu membuat pribadi Luhan menjadi sedingin es. Tak pernah ada senyum di wajahnya. Hingga saat Baekhyun menginjak umur ke 10, Baekhyun tak pernah berhenti mengganggu Luhan. Baekhyun kecil akan selalu membawakannya makanan, mengajaknya menonton kartun, dan mengajaknya paksa ketaman bermain.

Hanya Baekhyun yang sering memaksanya keluar rumah. Sementara yang lain begitu takut mengajak Luhan karna mereka takut di marahi sang ayah. Baekhyun bahkan menerima tamparan pertama dari ayahnya saat menginjak usia 11 tahun ketika Baekhyun mengajak Luhan bermain seharian sehingga Luhan lupa mengerjakan tugas dari sang ayah.

Namun itu tak membuat Baekhyun gentar sekalipun. Baekhyun selalu mengajak Luhan diam diam di saat ayah nya pergi. Dan Luhan bersumpah seumur hidupnya ia akan menjaga Baekhyun. Baekhyun nya yang bahkan telah membuatnya tahu cara tertawa, membuatnya tahu bagaimana merasakan alam bebas.

Luhan menghentikan usapan tangannya dirambut Baekhyun ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan menangkup pipinya dan mengapus airmatanya yang tanpa ia sadar meleleh kepipinya. Yah Luhan tanpa sadar telah menangis saat mengingat masa lalunya. Dan jemari lentik itu menyadarkannya dari masa lalu Luhan.

"Kau menangis hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara parau khas orang yang bangun tidur. Dengan cepat Luhan menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, akhirnya kau bangun juga Baekkie aku sudah lelah menunggumu tahu," Luhan tersenyum dan menjawil pipi Baekhyun membuat Baekhhyun mengaduh. Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil cemberut.

"Pipiku sakit hyung jangan mencubitnya!"

Luhan tertawa keras dan menciumi pipi Baekhyun gemas.

"Hyung..." Baekhyun merengek.

"Kau menggemaskan Baekkie,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung."

"Bagiku kau tetap malaikat kecilku!" Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

"Ahh lihat aku membelikan ini untukmu, kau suka?"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar saat melihat Luhan mengangkat sebuah Boneka beruang raksasa dan memberikannya padanya.

"WHOAAA INI UNTUKKU HYUNG?" Tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Tentu saja Baeby."

"Gomawo hyung aku suka," Baekhyun berseru girang dan memeluk boneka itu erat sambil menciumi wajah boneka itu saking senangnya. Luhan tersenyum senang melihat Baekhyun nya begitu gembira menerima hadiah darinya.

Dengan perlahan di singkirkannya boneka itu dari pelukan Baekhyun dan Luhan mulai mencium kening Baekhyun berlanjut kekedua pipi berisi Baekhyun dan terakhir mengecup bibir tipis itu perlahan. Baekhyun hanya diam, meski sebenarnya dalam hati kecilnya ia ingin memberontak. Perlakuan Luhan terhadapnya tak bisa dikatakan wajar. Akan tetapi Baekhyun bahkan tak tahu harus bagaimana bersikap. Ia terlalu menyayangi hyungnya. Hyungnya yang bahkan tak pernah merasakan masa kecil bahagia karna beban berat yang dipikulnya hingga membuat ia tak bisa menolak semua perlakuan Luhan padanya.

Sejauh manapun Luhan menyentuhnya, Baekhyun tak akan pernah bisa menolak. Meski hatinya menjerit tak menerima semua itu, akan tetapi terkalahkan oleh rasa sayangnya terhadap hyungnya.

"Ahhh eumph..."

Baekhyun mendesah saat Luhan mulai menjilati lehernya. Nafas Luhan memburu karna nafsu, mendengar desahan halus Baekhyun membuatnya semakin ingin menyentuh adiknya. Baekhyun miliknya, dan Luhan rasa ia berhak menyentuh Baekhyun sesuka hatinya.

Ciuman Luhan berganti menjadi hisapan kuat dileher jenjang Baekhyun. Dan itu semakin membuat Baekhyun semakin mendesah keras, jejak jejak kemerahan telah di buat luhan disekitar lehernya, dan Baekhyun menangis. Menangis karna ia bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa memberontak.

'Chanyeol...'

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar menahan isak tangisnya begitu mengingat Chanyeol. Ia merasa bersalah pada kekasihnya. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia merindukan Chanyeol disisinya.

"Akhhh uhhh hyumphhh!" Rintihan sakit Baekhyun terbungkam oleh bibir Luhan yang menciumnya ganas. Saliva keduanya tercampur jadi satu, dengan nafsu yang terus menyelebungi hati Luhan. Luhan tak peduli siapa yang ia tiduri. Luhan melupakan fakta jika yang ia setubuhi adalah adiknya sendiri.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar saat ciuman Luhan turun kedaerah pinggangnnya. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sekitar perutnya, menggigit gigit pelan kulitnya membuat ia mendesah keras dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram seprai dibawahnya.

Tangan Luhan perlahan membuka celana yang baekhyun kenakan dan melemparnya asal hingga kini Baekhyun sukses telanjang. Nafsu Luhan semakin meningkat, dan Baekhyun mendesis saat tangan Luhan meraih penisnya dan mengusapnya perlahan. Luhan tersenyum melihat wajah memerah Baekhyun yang tengah terpejam. Luhan menyukai ekspresi Baekhyun saat ia menyentuhnya.

Perlahan tangan Luhan memaju mundur memanjakan penis Baekhyun bahkan sesekali memijatnya pelan.

"Ahhh hyunghh... ti tidak..." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan saat melihat penisnya mulai menegang. Airmatanya semakin keluar banyak. Baekhyun membenci dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Dirinya telah mengkhianati Chanyeol kekasihnya...

"Ahhh ahhh hyunghh..."

Baekhyun membenci desahannya yang keluar nyaring saat Luhan memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulutnya dan memompanya hingga membuat Baekhyun terus terusan mendesah. Luhan menatap Baekhyun sambil terus memanjakan milik Baekhyun yang sudah menetes precum nya dan ia semakin semangat memanjakan milik Baekhyun hingga akhirnya...

Crott

Baekhyun tak tahan lagi, cairannya keluar dan masuk sempurna kedalam mulut Luhan dan tanpa rasa jijik Luhan menelannya. Tenaganya sudah hilang, nafas Baekhyun memburu namun ia tahu ini belum berakhir.

"Lebarkan kaki mu Baek,"

Perintah Luhan, dan dengan terpaksa Baekhyun membuka lebar kakinya hingga menampilan hole kemerahan miliknya yang membuat Luhan menjilat bibirnya. Luhan perlahan mengelus hole Baekhyun yang berkedut dan sesekali menekan nekan holenya membuat Baekhyun lagi lagi mendesah.

"AHHH..."

Luhan memasukkan jarinya dan perlahan menyodok nyodok lubang itu hingga Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Luhan semakin terbawa nafsu, di tambahnya dua jari kedalam hole Baekhyun hingga tiga jari itu tertanam di hole adiknya dan mulai mengeluar masukkan ketiga jarinya denga cepat membuat Baekhyun mendesah desah.

"Ahhh ahhh hyungh ahhhh hhh..."

"Kau suka Baekkie?"

"Akhhh..."

"Kau suka dengan sentuhanku hemm?"

"Akhhh hyunghh ahhh!" Baekhyun tak mampu menjawab, dirinya sibuk mendesah saat Luhan semakin mempercepat gerakan tiga jarinya dan sesekali meremas remas penisnya.

"Baekkhhh jawab aku!" Titah Luhan geram dan meremas penis adiknya kasar membuat Baekhyun menjerit.

"Agghh akhhh nnehh nneehh..." Baekhyun menjawab meski sulit Luhan semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aku tidak dengar Baekk! Kau suka?"

"AKHHH SAHKITTHHH!"

"Katakan dengan jelas sayang kau suka? Kalau tidak aku akan membuat penis mu kesakitan!" Ancam Luhan, Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada seprai dibawahnya dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, ditahannya rasa sakit pada hole dan penisnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ne nehh a aku suka hyunghhh aku sukahh..." Luhan tersenyum manis.

Crott

"Akhhh!"

Akhirnya Baekhyun kembali orgasme, Luhan merasa puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Dipandanginya wajah Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Kau siap dengan menu utamanya Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Dirinya tak mau lagi, sudah cukup tadi pagi Kyungsoo menyetubuhinya dan ia tak mau Luhan juga menyetubuhinya. Setidaknya tidak sekarang.

Namun Baekhyun tahu, sekuat apapun ia menolak Luhan tak akan berhenti sebelum mereka benar benar menyatukan tubuhnya. Luhan masih berpakaian lengkap dan memang ia lebih suka seperti ini. dengan dirinya yang masih lengkap berpakaian dan Baekhyun yang telanjang itu membuktikan bagaimana berkuasanya ia dihadapan Baekhyun.

Luhan membaringkan setengah tubuhnya dengan kepala menyender di kepala ranjang. Luhan membuka restsleting celananya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah mengang sempurna. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Tunggu apalagi Baek? Kemari." Titah Luhan, Baekhyun merangkak pelan dan mendekati Luhan yang tengah mengelus penisnya sendiri.

"Ride it!"

Glup

Baekhyun menegang, wajahnya mulai pucat pasi. Luhan masih menatapnya tajam merasa tak suka dengan Baekhyun yang hanya diam saja.

"Baekkie, jangan buat aku berbuat kasar sayang. Kemari dan mulai masukkan penisku kedalam hole mu sekarang juga!" Sentak Luhan tak sabar, dirinya sudah benar benar tak tahan ingin merasakan cengkraman hole Baekhyun pada penisnya.

"Ta tapi hyung AKH!"

Baekhyun memekik keras saat dengan kasar nya Luhan menarik rambutnya dan mengangkat tubuhya hingga ia berada diatas Luhan. Dengan cepat Luhan memposisikan penisnya agar siap tertancap di hole adiknya dan dengan keras diturunkannya tubuh Baekhun hingga penisnya tertanam sempurna di hole adiknya.

"AKKH UKKHHH HIKS..."

Baekhyun merasakan sakit dan panas di holenya. Luhan benar benar kasar jika masalah seperti ini.

"Move Baek cepathh.." Luhan sudah menggeram nikmat dan dengan perlahan Baekhyun menaik turunkan tubuhnya pelan.

"Ahh nikhmathhh.." Luhan mendesah berat saat merasakan penisnya begitu termanjakan oleh hole Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah hebat saat penis itu sesekali menyodok titik kenikmatannya. Namun ia lelah sangat lelah hingga pergerakannya mulai melemah membuat Luhan menggeram.

"Lebihhh cepathh Baekhh..." Perintahnya tegas Baekhyun menumpukan lengannya di bahu Luhan dan mulai mempercepat gerakannya meskipun ia tak sanggup lagi.

"Akhh akhh... AKHH!" Baekhyun mendesah lagi, prostatnya dihajar penis Luhan dan itu semakin membuat penis nya menegang. Melihat gelagat Baekhyun yang akan orgasme lagi membuat Luhan kesal.

"Jangan coba coba mengeluarkan lagi cairanmu sebelum aku ijinkan Baekhyun!" Ancam Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk pasrah. Itu artinya ia akan terus kesakitan menahan cairannya terus menerus.

Baekhyun belum berhenti menaik turunkan tubuhnya, peluh membasahi tubuhnya yang telanjang, sementara tangan Luhan sesekali memelintir nipplenya kuat dan mengusap penisnya yang mulai membiru karna menahan cairan yang siap keluar.

"Akhh hyungghh ak aku tak tahannhh... a aku inginhh ke keluarhh... ak aku mohonhh..." Baekhyun memohon pelan sambil tetap bergerak, kedua tangan Luhan membantu Baekhyun bergerak semakin cepat.

"Sebentar lagi Baekhh... janganhh coba coba keluar kalau kauhh tidakkhh inginhh aku menghukummuhh..."

Baekhyun menahan tangisnya, dirinya sudah benar benar kesakitan sekarang. Hole nya terasa semakin perih begitu pula dengan penisnya yang semakin terasa sakit.

"Hhyung hikss ak aku su sungguh tak tahanhh..." Pada akhirnya Baekhyun menangis karna kesakitannya dan Luhan tak suka itu.

"Kau menangis hum? Kau menangis?" Baekhyun menggeleng pelan berusaha menghapus airmatanya.

"Kau harusnya menikmatinya Baek bukan menangis.." Desis Luhan tajam.

"Maafhh akhh maaf..."

Brukk

Tanpa aba aba Luhan membanting tubuh Baekhyun hingga posisi mereka bertukar. Luhan kini berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun yang telentang dengan penis yang masih tertanam sempurna. Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun, Luhan menggenjot penisnya kasar kedalam lubang Baekhyun.

"AKHH AKHH!"

Baekhyun mendesah keras, titik kenikmatannya disentuh penis Luhan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dan ia tak memungkiri ia menikmatinya.

"Akhhh kau nikmat Baekkkiehh... aku suka..." Luhan mendesis dan gerakannya semakin cepat.

"Ahh aku keluar Baekki sebentar lagi akh..."

Luhan menggeram dan menumbuk kasar hole Baekhyun hingga akhirnya cairan Luhan keluar tumpah ruah kedalam Hole Baekhyun.

CROOTT!

Keduanya keluar bersamaan namun dengan cepat Luhan mengeluarkan penisnya dan memasukkan penisnya kedalam mulutnya Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Tahan dan jangan telan dulu Baekhyun!" Titah Luhan. Baekhyun merasakan mual. Cairan Luhan berada didalam mulutnya begitu penuh, pipinya menggembung sempurna. Rasa bau khas sperma begitu menusuk hidungnya.

"Telan dengan perlahan Baek anggap saja kau tengah menikmati susu stroberimu." Titah Luhan, dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti berusaha menikmatinya meski rasa mual mulai semakin menjadi.

BLESS

"HEMPHH!"

Mata kecil Baekhyun melebar sempurna, tanpa aba aba Luhan memasukkan penisnya kembali kedalam hole Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun menjerit sakit namun tertahan oleh cairan Luhan di mulutnya.

"Kuingatkan, telan dengan perlahan Baek!" Luhan kembali menggerakann pinggulnya sementara Baekhyun mati matian menahan agar cairan dimulutnya tidak menetes sedikitpun keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ahh Baekkhiii kau sempith..."

Tusukan demi tusukan Luhan hujamkan penisnya dihole Baekhyun, sementara cairan di mulutnya mulai habis ia telan.

Crot

"Akhhh!" Luhan ambruk menindih tubuh Baekhyun setelah ia orgasme yang kedua kalinya, dan cairan dimulut Baekhyun telah habis.

"Mianhae aku kasar Baek..." Luhan mengecup pipi Baekhyun sayang.

"Ne, gwenchana hyung." Baekhyun memasang senyum nya meski rasa sakit menderanya.

"Hyung, keluarkan milikmu..." Pinta Baekhyun pelan namun Luhan malah semakin memasukkannya lebih dalam.

"Ahh hyunggg aku lelah..." Rengek Baekhyun, Luhan tertawa.

"Baiklah ba_"

Kreett

"APA APAAN KALIAN!"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat mendengar suara teriakan yeoja di ambang pintu. Luhan dan Baekhyun terkejut bukan main saat dilihatnya Lee Ahra berdiri disana dengan wajah shock. Dengan panik Luhan bangkit dari tubuh Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun mendesah keras saat penis itu keluar kasar dari hole nya membuat Ahra semakin terkejut.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU!"

TBC

Untuk semua yang review makasih banyak ya semoga berkenan mau review lagi, mian baru bisa apdet karna Byunnie lupa sama pw akun Byunnie huhuhu.

**xogogy,Blacknancho, ,anonstalker, , anita lee,roseEXIticsFRIEND,Fdz1492,frea-chan exotic shipper,shinelightseeker,flamintsqueen,kim heeki,baekggu,ByunnaPark,im kirin,indah cqupp, shinjiiwoo920202,shantyy941,guest,watasiwadjie,New kame kame,guest 2, minwoolmitasi,zoldyk,keepbeefchikencubu,guest 3,guest 4,ritaanjani4,strawbaekry, ,guest5,agnes,ThisAntie,nuranibyun,Guest6,guest7.**

Terimakasih reviewnya, mohon reviewnya yaaa biar Byunnie makin semangat lagi... saranghae...


End file.
